1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sound generator, such as a personal attack alarm, more particularly to a sound generator having a sound anti-muffler.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical example of a sound generator is a portable electronic personal attack alarm which is to be carried by women or other persons who are at risk of being attacked. Commercially available personal attack alarms mainly comprise a casing and a sound output device (such as a loudspeaker) provided inside the casing. A main disadvantage of conventional personal attack alarms is that when an attacker manages to grab the attack alarm, he can easily muffle the alarm sound output thereof by simply placing his hand over the casing at a position directly in front of the sound output device. The alarm sound output of the personal attack alarm is thus deadened, rendering the attack alarm useless since the alarm sound output thereof can be heard over only relatively short distances.